


"Do You Believe?"

by FiteMeMage



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amazing., F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I've been doing seven's route for a while now, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, We'll say that all my Seven stories follow a definite time line, Woah a Jumin story to break up all that Rika and 707???, at no real time period, enjoy, i like to torture myself, i wanted to get all his bad ends so that his good end would hit me harder, just before you go to bed and before he talks to V, my children i gift you with more angst, my first one took place on the 7th day so this one is on, the 8th day, well fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiteMeMage/pseuds/FiteMeMage
Summary: I've always made the assumption that the "soulmate" visual novel in the deep route involved you and either Jumin or Seven. (More-so Seven than Jumin as he is commonly accepted as "the true end.")The real question is though, "do you believe?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can angst be fluffy or am I just that talented?  
> Uhuhuhu~  
> Ahem, anyway, have a short fic I wrote last night.

"Luciel..." I whispered, my voice barely audible, still yet, he heard me, even if he said he'd ignore me, it was obvious that he couldn't, every bit of his being was on high alert, whether that was from a certain trained nervousness deeply embedded in his genius hacker-agent mindset, or because of his hypersensitivity to my presence, I couldn't thoroughly tell.

"What now?" His mock cruelty almost made me laugh albeit with great bitterness. If he thought I couldn't read through him though, he was dead wrong.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" I asked, my voice a more bold and clear now. I had gotten so used to the clacking and clicking of his keyboard that when his fingers froze with my inquiry, the silence was almost deafening. He stared at his screen, not bothering to even glance at me for a good, long, suspenseful moment, in which I barely felt the need to breath.

"No." He muttered curtly in reply, finally glancing at me quickly then drastically and dramatically turning his head away. "N-No, I don't."

I chuckled softly. So easy to read.

"Your poker face isn't as perfect as you may think." I replied in a sing-songy way, pushing myself off the couch, and slowly approaching him. "I'll ask you again, Luciel..." This time I whispered almost directly in his ear, causing him to shiver. "Do you believe in soulmates?" He tightly closed his eyes and hung his head.

"W-what does it matter..?"

"I had a dream, a long time ago, and then another just a few night ago," I began again, sitting on my knees next to my dearly beloved. "In the first dream, a woman I now know to be Rika told me that she and V were soulmates. Spirits who made a promise to meet on earth again in order to love one another anew, and in my more recent one, I recall someone speaking to me...." I gently grasped Luciel's hand, causing his breath to hitch and his cheeks to redden. "Do you want to know what he said..?"

"N-Not particularly..." He mumbled, eyes darting between our hands, my eyes, and everywhere else, anything to avoid prolonged eye contact.

"'...You and I loved each other multiple times on Earth. I want to feel you again,'" I gripped his hand tighter, "'I want to love you more.'" I rested my head against his forearm, and slid my fingers between his own. "'Yes...'"

"'Let's make a promise to meet on Earth again.'" He spoke the last sentence as I did, much to my surprise. I looked up at him, my eyes wide, hoping to meet his own, but he was staring at our hands instead, his face a mixture of confusion, hope, despair, and desperation. He blinked away the light tears sparkling in his eyes and bit his trembling lower lip. We remained like that for some time, him staring at our hands, holding back tears, and me, looking towards him, still in shock.

I realized then that I hadn't been 100% serious in my own belief that it had indeed been Seven's voice in that dream, but now... Now I had no doubt. I pressed my forehead to his arm and chuckled. "Have we met again..?" I asked out loud, more to myself than to my companion. I slowly rose from my place on the floor, taking my hand with me, his eyes following the warmth I had so cruelly stole from him and instead placed it beneath his chin and tilting his head up to press my lips to his forehead. "Goodnight, Luciel." I whispered and smiled softly and lovingly at him.


	2. Eternal Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started Jumin's route again, and just finished the visual novel on the 9th day where he hesitantly tells you about his "tangled thread"  
> I love Jumin and MC's relationship and I feel like there's not enough fics wherein he showcases his rather precious innocence in the face of your affection. Everyone writes him as a continuously suave aloof sorta dude, but that's not really the vibe I get from best boy...  
> So have a fluffy Jumin story to add to the 707 one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah~ time to revive an ancient one shot that is no longer a one shot because I caught them feels.

"Now that you know these things..." Jumin held his breathe and looked away. "...These ugly, horrible things... Will you be afraid? Will you leave me? Like Elizabeth... Or Rika?" My eyes grew wide, stinging with salty, bitter tears. My heart ached for him. To an extent, I understood his loneliness, his need to hold tight and never let go, but I knew I could never understand it in the exact same way. "You're very quiet now," he began, his voice dry with what I could only assume was years of swallowed sorrows, "Shit... I knew I said too much..." The dam he built to protect himself was surely, slowly breaking, crumbling beneath the weight of old, built up pain.  
"Jumin." I began as I slowly sat up, the sweet scented satin covers falling from my form. "Jumin..." I repeated, quietly this time, a soft whisper. I reached my hand towards his face, and gently brushed away a fallen tear with my thumb. He turned his face to me, silver eyes wide, as if he never knew what tears were.

I sat up on my knees, and scooted towards him, reaching my other hand to his face, and leaning my forehead against his own.  
"I understand. It's okay." Those four words, perhaps the most sincere words I had ever spoke, were all it took to break the dam down.  
Tears I'm sure he never knew he had, fell forth as he opened his mouth to say something; Words that never came, dissipated with a great sigh.  
He slowly raised his arms to wrap around me, tight and embracing, hands gripping the fabric of my shirt so tightly I thought it would rip. He lowered his head and pressed it against my chest, hot tears soaking into the fabric. I slipped my arms around his shoulders.  
"Look at me." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "Only you... Only you could shatter my very being with even the most simplistic words. You speak so ephemerally, but you feel so real, so lasting... God... I lo-" He stopped himself and loosened his grip on my shirt. "No, no I shouldn't say such a thing... Just yet. Allow me to stay like this, in your arms... For now. That's all I need at this moment."  
"Of course." I replied, smiling and burying my face in raven locks, kissing the top of his head, he smelled of mint.

We sat in silence like that for many minutes, just the two of us, lost to all but our shared body heat and various separate thoughts. Jumin's tears slowed, he moved his head from under my chin, and looked up at me, a small smile across his lips. Looking into his eyes... Strange, ancient words echoed through my mind, I creased my brow inquisitively. Jumin tilted his head in curiosity.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I... I'm not sure." I brushed his bangs from his face, he closed his eyes and sighed at my touch. "I... Feel as though, something like this has happened before... But... In a different life, in a different time. Strange words came to mind as I looked into your eyes..." He opened those gorgeous eyes again, a spark of curiosity radiating through them. "Is that an odd thing to experience?"  
"No... No I don't think so. Zen spoke of past lives, and I have found myself curious of the concept since then." His mouth formed a tight line. "What were those words?"  
I laughed to myself, slightly embarrassed. "They're rather strange."  
"I would say we are both rather strange." He stated deadpan, completely serious, his own eyebrows kneading together as if he just realized something important. I laughed again, heartier than before.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right." I lightly kissed the tip of his nose and the faintest blush rose to his cheeks. "You and I loved each other multiple times on earth." I began, another gentle kiss, to his cheek this time. "I want to feel you again." A whisper and another kiss on the cheek. "I want to love you more..." Jumin's face morphed into one of shock and surprise. "Yes... Let's make a promise to meet on earth again." Now, a gentle, affectionate kiss to his lips, much softer than our first. He tasted of sweet Vintage Port. "Do those words mean anything to you?"  
He said nothing, mouth slightly agape. The very image of shock.

"J-Jumin?"  
"Ah... You... Kissed me."  
I chuckled and smiled. "Yes, multiple times!"  
"And said... The word 'love.'"  
I blushed at his innocent sincerity, and diverted my eyes.  
"Y-yeah... Multiple times."  
"It was quite pleasant. Thank you."  
"Pfft!"  
My slight giggle caused him to snap back to his senses. "Why is this funny?"  
"It's not... You are."  
"Hm..."  
"You are a very sweet man, Jumin Han."  
"I... Haha... Don't know about that..."  
"Don't sell yourself short."  
He bit his lip, and cleared his throat, gracefully raising to his feet, breaking off from my grasp, my hands hit the bed with a soft "thwump."  
"It is late, yes? Shall we go to sleep?"  
"I suppose so." Did my words scare him? Did even he find them odd?  
He walked towards the door and flicked the overhead light off. Before stepping through the threshold, he looked back at me over his shoulder. "I am... Eternally grateful that we kept our promise."

And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not necessarily implied that Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung are MC's "soulmates" because the visual novel with the quote doesn't play in their route unless it's Rika talking about her and V's relationship, which I think by now we can all accept as super duper not true because their relationship was the most toxic of toxic relationships I've seen in modern media, holy shit. Leave V alone, SNAKE QUEEN!  
> Ahem...  
> Where I was going with this is here: Maybe I'll write cute stories where MC says "the thing" for the other characters too.


End file.
